


The Citrus Chatfic nobody asked for

by 365jyushiimatsuus



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Gen, Yuri, a bit OOC, but thats canon isnt it lmao, chatfic, everyone is gay i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365jyushiimatsuus/pseuds/365jyushiimatsuus
Summary: Chatfics- Every fandom needs them... I think.And due to the feels that the manga is giving me, I made whatever this was.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Yuzu Aihara created a group.

 

Yuzu Aihara named the group "Le Squad™".

 

Yuzu Aihara added Mei Aihara, Harumi Taniguchi, and Matsuri Mizusawa to "Le Squad™".

 

Mei Aihara left "Le Squad™".

 

Yuzu Aihara added Mei Aihara to "Le Squad™".

 

Mei Aihara: No

 

Yuzu Aihara: yes

 

Mei Aihara: no

 

Yuzu Aihara: YASSS

 

Matsuri Mizusawa: yuzu s t o p

 

Harumi Taniguchi: YUZU N O

 

Matsuri Mizusawa: oh nevermind 

 

Matsuri Mizusawa: i wanna see taniguchi-senpai suffer :3

 

Matsuri Mizusawa: keep going yuzu

 

Matsuri Mizusawa: ...YUZU Y E S

 

Harumi Taniguchi: fucking snake

 

Matsuri Mizusawa: uwu

 

Yuzu Aihara: :0 guys no swearing!!

 

Yuzu Aihara: we have a child here!!!

 

Matsuri Mizusawa: u mean mei rite??

 

Harumi Taniguchi: nah

 

Mei Aihara: she meant you

 

Harumi Taniguchi: damn right 

 

Harumi Taniguchi: pink satan over here just got owned

 

Matsuri Mizusawa: dang 

 

Yuzu Aihara: HEY 

 

Yuzu Aihara: n o  s w e a r i n g

 

Yuzu Aihara: that goes for both of u

 

Harumi Taniguchi: that wasnt even a swear word tho

 

Yuzu Aihara: idc 

 

Yuzu Aihara: if yall wanna go on and be a bad influence on my lil sis

 

Yuzu Aihara: then u might as well stfu

 

Mei Aihara: ...

 

Matsuri Mizusawa: ...

 

Harumi Taniguchi: ...

 

Yuzu Aihara: ...whoops

 

Matsuri Mizusawa: ANYWAYS

 

Matsuri Mizusawa set Harumi Taniguchi's name to "TANIGUCCI".

 

Matsuri Mizusawa set Yuzu Aihara's name to "pure :3".

 

Matsuri Mizusawa set Mei Aihara's name to "MeiIsBae"

 

TANIGUCCI: do u want to die :))))

 

Pure :3: i dont even get mine lol

 

Matsuri Mizusawa: !!!!

 

MeiIsBae: thanks, I hate it

 

Pure :3: WHOA

 

TANIGUCCI: did

 

TANIGUCCI: did ms. "top of the class, daughter of school chairman" just crack a meme??

 

Matsuri Mizusawa: this is a rare occurance and must be recorded in history

 

MeiIsBae: -_-

 

Matsuri Mizusawa: well anyway, that's all usernames done then!

 

TANIGUCCI: oh no u dont bitch

 

TANIGUCCI set Matsuri Mizusawa's name to "evil gremlin cuck".

 

evil gremlin cuck: :((((

 

Pure :3: whyd u name her that?

 

TANIGUCCI: cuz shes an evil

 

TANIGUCCI: gremlin

 

TANIGUCCI: cuck

 

MeiIsBae: i agree, its a rather appropriate username for her

 

TANIGUCCI: see, even mei agrees!!

 

evil gremlin cuck: !!! Im being bullied :( !!!

 

evil gremlin cuck: theywe huwting my feewings, yuzu chan!!

 

TANIGUCCI: stop talkin like that ew

 

Pure :3: welllll

 

Pure :3: ...if mei agrees then...

 

evil grenlin cuck: yuzU NO WAIT

 

Pure :3: it's fine with me too!

 

TANIGUCCI: omg


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God has left the chat

 

evil gremlin cuck: hey yuzu

 

evil gremlin cuck: why does this gc exist

 

pure :3: idk 

 

evil gremlin cuck: fair enough

 

TANIGUCCI: u think we should add the others too?

 

pure :3: ofc !!

 

pure :3: this isnt called "le squad™" for nothin

 

TANIGUCCI: tru

 

MeiIsBae: Very well then. I'll add Momokino-san right away.

 

evil gremlin cuck: yah things would def be wayyyy more fun with eybrow-chan around :DDD

 

TANIGUCCI: is that what u call vice pres lmao, "eyebrow chan"

 

pure :3: dont be mean matsuri >:0

 

evil gremlin cuck: it wasnt sarcasm tho

 

evil gremlin cuck: itll be more fun later on youll see ;3

 

TANIGUCCI: im scared to find out

 

MeiIsBae: If you'll excuse me,,,

 

MeiIsBae added Himeko Momokino to "Le Squad™".

 

Himeko Momokino: Oh MeiMei! 

 

Himeko Momokino: I see you have added me to a certain group.

 

Himeko Momokino: May I ask for the purpose of this group, and it's members?

 

Evil gremlin cuck set Himeko Momokino's name to "eyebrow goals".

 

eyebrow goals: wait what..?

 

eyebrow goals: who's "evil gremlin cu-

 

eyebrow goals: wAIT

 

TANIGUCCI: huehuehhe

 

eyebrow goals: OH NO

 

pure :3: OH YESSS~

 

eyebrow goals: Mei... I appreciate you adding me but...

 

eyebrow goals: wHY??

 

MeiIsBae: Heh, I knew this is how you would react.

 

MeiIsBae: It's refreshing to see every once in a while.

 

pure :3: AHFJAKSJSKA

 

eyebrow goals: I-

 

eyebrow goals: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??

 

pure :3: LMAOOOO 

 

pure :3: I LOVE THIS ALREADY

 

TANIGUCCI: THE PRES IS A LEGEND HOLY SHIT

 

evil gremlin cuck: NOICE

 

evil gremlin cuck: MEI U SAVAGE ASFFF

 

evil gremlin cuck: also, told yall this would be fun ;3

 

pure :3: i mean... yaint wrong tho

 

TANIGUCCI: yeet i guess

 

MeiIsBae: I agree with you for once.

 

TANIGUCCI: Mei agrees with pink satan its a miracle

 

evil gremlin cuck: stfu tanigaychi 

 

pure :3: LMAOOOO

 

eyebrow goals: this gc is cursed

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS WAY TOO SHORT IM SORRY


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rumor come out: does harumi taniguchi is gay??

 

Pure :3: hey guysss

 

Pure :3: I'll add nene to the chat, aight?

 

evil gremlin cuck: why

 

Pure :3: well... i think that nene would be able to lighten things up around a bit

 

Pure :3: and yknow,,,  **because she's our friend**

 

TANIGUCCI: hmmm 

 

evil gremlin cuck: yea rite

 

TANIGUCCI: i dont believe it

 

Pure :3: also shes been begging to join 

 

Pure :3: to see more haruyuzu shit or whatever

 

TANIGUCCI: aaand there it is 

 

MeiIsBae: Seriously..?

 

MeiIsBae: Someone just tell her that "HaruYuzu" would never happen.

 

TANIGUCCI: ??!

 

TANIGUCCI: is there a reason for that prez  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

TANIGUCCI: does that reason rhyme with the word "kanzu" ??

 

Pure :3: kanzu??? lol what

 

TANIGUCCI: i couldnt think of any more words that end with "zu" ok

 

TANIGUCCI: geez

 

TANIGUCCI: but u do get the point rite yu-ZU??

 

Pure :3: hahah wdym harumi??

 

evil gremlin cuck: well yea, ur right 

 

evil gremlin cuck: buuuut there is another reason why tho

 

evil gremlin cuck: and it rhymes with the words "TANIGUCHI SENPAI IS MINE BITCH"

 

TANIGUCCI: w h a t

 

Pure :3: what

 

MeiIsBae: what

 

eyebrow goals: what

 

evil gremlin cuck: what?

 

TANIGUCCI: yeaaaa id rather have haruyuzu be real then

 

evil gremlin cuck: rood D:<

 

TANIGUCCI: buuut like i said,,,

 

TANIGUCCI: yuzu's already taken by a certain RAVEN HAIRED PRESIDENT WHOS ALSO HER STEPSISTER AHEM

 

Pure :3: uhh wonder who that could be

 

Pure :3: AND U KNOW WHAT ITS TIME TO ADD NENE ISNT IT YEAH OK LETS DO THAT RIGHT NOW

 

evil gremlin cuck: ha gayyy

 

Pure :3: added Nene Nomura to "Le Squad™".

 

Nene Nomura: HI GUYSS !!

 

Pure :3: wassup

 

TANIGUCCI: yo

 

evil gremlin cuck: uh hi

 

Nene Nomura: i like ur nicknames lol

 

Nene Nomura: but can i change it a bit, yuzu-senpai?

 

Pure :3: go ahead :)

 

Nene Nomura: yay~ tysm yuzu-senpai !!!

 

Nene Nomura set TANIGUCCI's name to "not so stealthy gayaru".

 

evil gremlin cuck: LMAO I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING BAD I SAID ABOUT U 

 

evil gremlin cuck: NENE UR A LEGEND 

 

not so stealthy gayaru: nene wtf

 

not so stealthy gayaru: im like the only straight person here

 

evil gremlin cuck: HAHAHAHAHAA funny

 

Pure :3: tsk tsk, oh harumin~

 

not so stealthy gayaru: what?? its true

 

evil gremlin cuck: if ur straight

 

evil gremlin cuck: then y are we dating?

 

evil gremlin cuck: does our relationship mean nothing to u?? uwu

 

Pure :3: huh u guys are dating??

 

not so stealthy gayaru: ok wha t

 

not so stealthy gayaru: first of all, we are NOT dating.

 

not so stealthy gayaru: and secondly, what do u even mean by "dating"??

 

evil gremlin cuck: we've been on like 3 dates, harumi~

 

not so stealthy gayaru: u mean those times where you'd pop out of nowhere and follow me around??

 

not so stealthy gayaru: yeahhh no

 

evil gremlin cuck: im hurt ;-;

 

Nene Nomura: woah i meant her username as a haruyuzu thing but holy hecc

 

Nene Nomura: 2nd otp??

 

evil gremlin cuck: how about 1st?

 

not so stealthy gayaru: matsuri mizusawa istg--

 

Pure :3: my friends are weird lol

 

Pure :3: ur uber gay btw harumin but ok

 

not so stealthy gayaru: whAT

 

Nene Nomura: oh btw, im still not done with ur username, yuzu-senpai!

 

Pure :3: oh no

 

Nene Nomura set Pure :3's name to "i love harumin omg."

 

i love harumin omg: nene why

 

not so stealthy gayaru: ofc it would be haruyuzu related

 

i love harumin omg: i mean at least its true

 

i love harumin omg: ily as a friend <3

 

not so stealthy gayaru: same here^^

 

evil gremlin cuck: the ship has sunk lmao

 

Nene Nomura:  _ **friend**_ ;-;

 

Nene Nomura: i still have hope though~!!

 

evil gremlin cuck: yo nomura u havent set ur name yet

 

eyebrow goals: I bet it'll be "HaruYuzu" related or something.

 

not so stealthy gayaru: it speaks

 

eyebrow goals: I'm just bored, okay?

 

not so stealthy gayaru: k

 

evil gremlin cuck: its prolly smth like "haruyuzu is real"

 

eyebrow goals: How specific.

 

evil gremlin cuck: just wait and see~

 

Nene Nomura set her name to "HARUYUZU IS REAL".

 

evil gremlin cuck: told ya

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: whoa howd u know?!

 

evil gremlin cuck: cuz ur fuckin nene "haruyuzu is my main purpose in life" nomura

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: oh ya, tru

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: anyways byeee guys!! ill just be finishing up my haruyuzu fanfic.

 

not so stealthy gayaru: thanks i didnt need to know that

 

i love harumin omg: making this gc was a mistake


	4. Chapter 4

 

evil gremlin cuck: wuss poppin jimbo

 

evil gremlin cuck: dis gc ded af lol eks dee

 

not so stealthy gayaru: guess u should revive it then

 

evil gremlin cuck: no u

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: did you just spell out  'eks dee' @evil gremlin cuck?! 

 

evil gremlin cuck: ya why 

  

HARUYUZU IS REAL: XDXD ROFL!! HAHA

 

evil gremlin cuck: i was making fun of u tho

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: oh

 

i love harumin omg: sTOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM

 

i love harumin omg: DONT BULLY THE CHILD

 

evil gremlin cuck: what are u gon do, arrest me?

 

i love harumin omg: i

 

i love harumin omg: ...no...

 

not so stealthy gayaru: yuzu wyd ;-;

 

MeiIsBae: Let's be real, this is Yuzu we're talking about.

 

not so stealthy gayaru: she'd prolly call smth like bullyhunters dot org tbh lol

 

evil gremlin cuck: LMAOOO

 

i love harumin omg: ...u know that i can literally see everything ur typing, right?

 

evil gremlin cuck: yep :D

 

not so stealthy gayaru: u should probably change your username, yuzu

 

i love harumin omg: ya ok

 

Not so stealthy gayaru set i love harumin omg's name to "i love mei omg".

 

i love mei omg: HARUMIN WTF

 

evil gremlin cuck: HAHAHHAAA

 

not so stealthy gayaru: i mean, its a true isnt it??

 

i love mei omg: ..well yea...

 

i love mei omg: AS A SISTER THO !!

 

evil gremlin cuck: why the fuck u lyin 

 

not so stealthy gayaru: why u always lyin

 

i love mei omg: now im being bullied ;-;

 

not so stealthy gayaru: LE GASP

 

not so stealthy gayaru: MATSURI

 

not so stealthy gayaru: WE FAILED OUR JOB AS THE YUZU PROTECTION SQUAD

 

evil gremlin cuck: damn we were doing so well too

 

i love mei omg: lol hwat

 

evil gremlin cuck: we should report it to our leader

 

evil gremlin cuck: yknow, MEI

 

i love mei omg: hWATFJDGSG

 

MeiIsBae: ...excuse me?

 

i love mei omg: matsuri please stop

 

evil gremlin cuck: *blease

 

i love mei omg: matsuri why

 

not so stealthy gayaru: matsuri no

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: lol whats going on

 

evil gremlin cuck: oh no shes t r i g g e r e d

 

not so stealthy gayaru: actually, himeko's probably affected by this too

 

eyebrow goals: I can assure you, I am not.

 

evil gremlin cuck: ya dont worry vice prez

 

evil gremlin cuck: u still have suzuran, rite??

 

i love mei omg: AHDKSJDJSJSD

 

eyebrow goals: WHAT

 

not so stealthy gayaru: LMAOOO

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: i can feel the gayness through my screen

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry for slow updates, ive fallen in idol hell and i cant get up


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its ya boi shirapon

Evil gremlin cuck added Suzuran Shiraho to "Le Squad™".

 

eyebrow goals: fuck you matsuri

 

not so stealthy gayaru: woah um watch your japanese pls

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: whats a fuck

 

i love mei omg: *GASP*

 

i love harumin omg: HOW DARE YOU INFECT THE CHILD

 

i love mei omg: BEGONE 

 

evil gremlin cuck: jeebuz calm your ass

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: srsly whats a fuck

 

not so stealthy gayaru: she be confuzzled

 

MeiIsBae: ...Shiraho-san has been here the whole time...can you behave yourselves for one minute?

 

i love mei omg: okay :) anything for u :)

 

evil gremlin cuck: gay

 

Suzuran Shiraho: Hello friends.

 

 not so stealthy gayaru: sup

 

eyebrow goals: ..um, hello Shiraho-san.

 

Evil gremlin cuck set Suzuran Shiraho's name to "literally the eyes emoji".

 

evil gremlin cuck: we're off to a great start :D

 

eyebrow goals: choke :)

 

i love harumin omg: o o f

 

evil gremlin cuck: aww ily too eyebrow chan <3 

 

evil gremlin cuck: brb blushing 

 

literally the eyes emoji: ??i don't get my name??

 

evil gremlin cuck: ofc u dont 

 

eyebrow goals: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: guys pls answer my question

 

evil gremlin cuck: it means ur gf is living under a rock

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: guysss please

 

eyebrow goals: Girlfriend? I don't know what you're talking about.

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: what

 

evil gremlin cuck: its pretty obv tho eyebrow chan

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: is

 

literally the eyes emoji: She is correct, Mizusawa-san. We engage in no such relationship.

 

eyebrow goals: See!!

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: a

 

not so stealthy gayaru:  @literallytheeyesemoji u talk exactly like mei holy hecc 

 

i love mei omg: ...thats not a bad thing tho

 

MeiIsBae: Thank you, Yuzu.

 

not so stealthy gayaru: brb choking

 

evil gremlin cuck: gay

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: fuck

 

i love mei omg: GASP

 

evil gremlin cuck: GASP

 

MeiIsBae: GASP

 

eyebrow goals: GASP

 

literally the eyes emoji: GASP

 

not so stealthy gayaru: instant regret tbh 

 

evil gremlin cuck: watch ur fucking language

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL:  **WHATS A FUCK**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which nene is slowly r i s i n g

 

12:14 PM

 

evil gremlin cuck: GUYS HELP ME PL0X 

 

evil gremlin cuck: IM BEING CHASED IN THE HALLWAY RN

 

not so stealthy gayaru: hmmmmmmm

 

not so stealthy gayaru: idk... should i?

 

evil gremlin cuck: WHY DO U OUT OF EVERYONE HAVE TO BE ACTIVE

 

evil gremlin cuck: BUT YA U SHOULD

 

evil gremlin cuck: GET UR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME BITCH

 

not so stealthy: geez, can i get uhhh a little bit of respect??

 

evil gremlin cuck: UGHH JUST HELP ME PLS

 

evil gremlin cuck: IM IN THE BATHROOM

 

evil gremlin cuck: HIDING IN THE STALLS

 

not so stealthy gayaru: yesn't

 

evil gremlin cuck: I HATE U

 

eyebrow goals: AHA, SO YOU'RE IN THE BATHROOM!

 

evil gremlin cuck: SHIT

 

not so stealthy gayaru: this is amazing 

 

i love mei omg: wait so the veep's chasing u, matsuri??

 

evil gremlin cuck: YUZU WERE U ONLINE THIS WHOLE TIME

 

i love mei omg: uh no bye

 

not so stealthy gayaru: a true friend indeed :')

 

evil gremlin cuck: FUCK U GUYSaUYUhjkhdkfhjkshkkjfkjd . dbfddfd faojlf

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: get rekt scrub

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: ...jk pls dont get mad

 

not so stealthy gayaru: uhhh

 

not so stealthy gayaru: should i be worried?

 

evil gremlin cuck: There is no need to be.

 

i love mei omg: ...matsuri?? u okay??

 

evil gremlin cuck: This is Himeko by the way. I just confiscated Mizusawa-san's cellphone.

 

i love mei omg: ahhh no wonder she had proper grammar n punctuation

 

not so stealthy gayaru: woah 

 

not so stealthy gayaru: a gc without satan?

 

not so stealthy gayaru: is this heaven??

 

i love mei omg: dont be mean :(

 

not so stealthy gayaru: aight, whatever u say yuzucchi

 

i love mei omg: y were u chasing matsuri in the halls anyway?

 

evil gremlin cuck: She screamed out, "FUCK THE POLICE" in front of me and ran away.

 

not so stealthy gayaru: dammit matsuri

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: wait guys, did vp take Matsuri's phone?

 

i love mei omg: ya scroll up

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: so does this mean...

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: HIMEKO-SENPAI! CAN YOU PM ME ALL HER HARUYUZU PICS PLEASE?

 

evil gremlin cuck: Sorry, but I have no intention of looking into her phone.

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: dangit ive been bamboozled

 

not so stealthy gayaru: stfu himeko, u know u want to 

 

not so stealthy gayaru: i mean,,, u areeee using her phone right now

 

evil gremlin cuck: ...shit

 

i love mei omg: wheres the lie

 

evil gremlin cuck: But how about her personal information? What if I see it?

 

not so stealthy gayaru: himeko

 

not so stealthy gayaru: this is matsuri were talking about

 

i love mei omg: ^^

 

evil gremlin cuck: Uhh... I-i'm not so sure if I should...

 

not so stealthy gayaru: did 

 

not so stealthy gayaru: did u just fuckin stuttertype

 

MeiIsBae: I'm sure she wouldn't mind, Himeko-san.

 

not so stealthy gayaru: HOLY SHIT 

 

not so stealthy gayaru: EVEN MEI'S IN ON IT

 

i love mei omg: mei rlly is bae

 

evil gremlin cuck: ...If Mei is alright with it... then fine.

 

not so stealthy gayaru: so..?

 

i love mei omg: spill the tea

 

eyebrow goals: I'll use my account first, while checking.

 

eyebrow goals: im checking out her camera roll right now

 

i love mei omg: lemme guess, its full of porn isnt it

 

eyebrow goals: ...not entirely...

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: guys i don't think this is a good idea

 

 not so stealthy gayaru: hush child, the adults are speaking 

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: ....

 

eyebrow goals: OH MY GOD

 

i love mei omg: wHAT IS IT

 

not so stealthy gayaru: IM QUACKING

 

eyebrow goals: THERES A WHOLE ALBUM DEDICATED TO YUZU WTF

 

i love mei omg: ...why am i not surprised tho

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: isnt this invasion of privacy

 

i love mei omg: look who's talking

 

i love mei omg: ms.

 

i love mei omg: uhh

 

i love mei omg: ms. haruyuzu stalker

 

not so stealthy gayaru: ha yuzu can't think of a good comeback 

 

i love mei omg: shut up >:(

 

MeiIsBae: Mind if I ask why you guys are being uncharacteristically mean to Nene?

 

not so stealthy gayaru: cuz she's not letting us see the secrets that lie within matsuri's phone

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: but it just doesn't seem...right...

 

eyebrow goals: haruyuzu doesn't seem right

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: >:0 you take that back!!

 

MeiIsBae: Ugh... I'm sorry for all this, Nomura-san. Perhaps I make it up to you in any way?

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: send haruyuzu pics

 

MeiIsBae: ...Deal.

 

not so stealthy gayru: yuzu's sulking rn lol

 

i love mei omg: n-no im not...

 

not so stealthy gayaru: What is it with you guys and stuttertyping?

 

MeiIsBae: By the way, Yuzu, dinner's ready so you should get back home.

 

i love mei omg: okay :)

 

eyebrow goals: Anyway, I'll just leave Mizusawa-san's phone in the lost and found box for her to retrieve after classes. 

 

not so stealthy gayaru: lmao nice

 

not so stealthy gayaru: and also, @HARUYUZUISREAL, srry bout everything 

 

i love mei omg: yeah, sowwy 

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: aww, its ok you guys!

 

i love mei omg: oh, and nene

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: yeah?

 

i love mei omg: harumatsu

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL has left "Le Squad™".

 

MeiIsBae: yuzu why

 

4:08 PM

 

evil gremlin cuck: fuck you guys

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me updating this fic? its more unlikely than you think
> 
> but im gonna try to post more often tho :)))

 

 i love mei omg has added HARUYUZU IS REAL to "Le Squad™".

 

  

evil gremlin cuck: GUYS 

 

evil gremlin cuck: THE CRAZIEST THING JUST HAPPENED

 

not so stealthy gayaru: why do u always have to be the one to start this dumb gc

 

evil gremlin cuck: stfu tanicucky

 

evil gremlin cuck: bUT ANYWAYS

 

evil gremlin cuck: I WAS AT SCHOOL EARLIER

 

eyebrow goals: no shit

 

evil gremlin cuck: YKNOW, JUST CHILLIN AND WHATNOT ON THE STREETS

 

not so stealthy gayaru: who the fuck "chills" on the streets

 

evil grenlin cuck: THEN I JUST DID MY DAILY SHIT LIKE TAKING PICTURES OF HOT PEOPLE I FIND AND POSTING THEM ONLINE FOR MONEY

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: what the hell

 

literally the eyes emoji: even nomura-san is questioning her hobbies,,,thats saying a lot,,,

 

evil gremlin cuck: shhhHHH

 

evil gremlin cuck: BUT THEN THIS DUDE COMES UP TO ME

 

evil gremlin cuck: AND OFFERS ME A MINION BODY PILLOW

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: wHAT THE HELL

 

not so stealthy gayaru: why tho

 

evil gremlin cuck: FOR TEN BUCKS

 

i love mei omg: aaaa fuckingjdjsfj miniondjsjs body pillowejsjsj

 

not so stealthy gayaru: humanity smh

 

evil gremlin cuck: BUT HERES THE TEA THO

 

evil gremlin cuck: HE SAID HE WAS OFFERING ME A "MINION PLUSH TOY"

 

eyebrow goals: he must have thought you were a middle schooler then... heh...

 

evil gremlin cuck: BUT WAIT

 

evil gremlin cuck: THERES MORE

 

MeiIsBae: I was bombarded with notifications for this oh god

 

evil gremlin cuck: DO YALL WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT??

 

literally the eyes emoji: no thank you Mizusawa-san.

 

i love mei omg: lmaooo shirapon i love u

 

evil gremlin cuck: ...

 

evil gremlin cuck: HE TELLS ME TO "TRY IT OUT"

 

evil gremlin cuck: LIKE THERE WAS A BUTTON ON THE PILLOW

 

not so stealthy gayaru: why tho

 

evil gremlin cuck: SO BASICALLY

 

evil gremlin cuck: THE PILLOW

 

evil gremlin cuck: CAME WITH A VIBRATOR

 

eyebrow goals: what the fuck

 

MeiIsBae: im not surprised anymore

 

evil gremlin cuck: SO THIS GROWN ASS MAN WAS TRYING TO SELL A MINION BODY PILLOW TO A CHILD

 

evil gremlin cuck: WITH A VIBRATOR

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: wait, a vibrator..? whats that??

 

i love mei omg: oh no

 

evil gremlin cuck: ah...nene...

 

evil gremlin cuck: ill dm you nene, don't worry :)

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: yay! \\(⌒▽⌒)/ thanks Matsuri-senpai :D

 

i love mei omg: o h  n o

 

not so stealthy gayaru: MATSURI MOTHERFUCKING MIZUSAWA I SWEAR IF YOU--

 

evil gremlin cuck: if i what, taniguchi-senpai? im just trying to educate the kid *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

not so stealthy gayaru: what the fuck is that emoji

 

i love mei omg: whats wrong with it?? i think its cute

 

i love mei omg: *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

not so stealthy gayaru: yuzu dont

 

i love mei omg: *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

i love mei omg: *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

 

i love mei omg: *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

 

i love mei omg: *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

i love mei omg: *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

 

MeiIsBae: yuzu stop

 

i love mei omg: okay :)))

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: anyways, bye guys! i just need to check what matsuri-senpai sent me （・◇・）/~~~

 

not so stealthy gayaru: NENE NO WAIT--

 

 HARUYUZU IS REAL has gone offline.

 

evil gremlin cuck has gone offline.

 

MeiIsBae: this is gonna be a disaster （−＿−；）

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ALL THE MEMES IN THIS CHAPTER ARE DEAD LMAO THIS WAS IN MY DRAFTS AND MADE MONTHS AGO BUT I WANTED TO POST IT SO YEA

 

 

2:43 PM

 

 

evil gremlin cuck: harumi harumi 

 

not so stealthy gayaru: no

 

evil gremlin cuck: eating sugar

 

not so stealthy gayaru: n o

 

evil gremlin cuck: telling lies

 

not so stealthy gayaru: fuck off

 

evil gremlin cuck: ugh fine 

 

evil gremlin cuck: maybe yuzu will listen to me :3c

 

i love mei omg: wait what

 

evil gremlin cuck: yuzu yuzu

 

i love mei omg: ...yes matsuri??

 

not so stealthy gayaru: omg no

 

MeiIsBae: Yuzu don't.

 

Literally the eyes emoji: I see that she answered that without knowing the actual answer...

 

eyebrow goals: meaning yuzu's either really smart or really dumb

 

i love mei omg: ...i can literally see everything yall are typing

 

not so stealthy gayaru: we love u yuzu

 

not so stealthy gayaru: can’t say the same about matsatan tho

 

evil gremlin cuck: OwO you mean me??

 

not so stealthy gayaru: gross

 

i love mei omg: come on guys, dont be like that!!

 

MeiIsBae: I agree. Can we all try to get all at least once?

 

not so stealthy gayaru: ....

 

evil gremlin cuck: ??mei???wants????to?????get???????along????????whAT????????

 

i love mei omg: guys stan mei uwu

 

eyebrow goals: I support this.

 

literally the eyes emoji: ....

 

eyebrow goals: what..?

 

eyebrow goals: oh its caUSE SHE’S MY FRIEND OF COURSE-

 

 evil gremlin cuck: tsk tsk

 

evil gremlin cuck: and i thought i was the evil gremlin cuck

 

eyebrow goals: WHA—

 

eyebrow goals: CAN’T A GIRL JUST SUPPORT HER CHILDHOOD FRIEND?

 

not so stealthy gayaru: geez vice, stop using all caps all the time would ya???

 

eyebrow goals: I-

 

i love mei omg: you feeling aight, shirapon..?

 

literally the eyes emoji: ...I am fine, thank you...

 

i love mei omg: i hope u learn from your mistakes, Himeko.

 

eyebrow goals: 

 

eyebrow goals: WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT FROM ME???

 

MeiIsBae: Heh.

 

i love mei omg: hey wait u guys

 

i love mei omg: arent we missing someone??

 

evil gremlin cuck: oh yeah!!! we’re missing another gremlin cuck!!!!

 

not so stealthy gayaru: what

 

evil gremlin cuck: yea!!! there are only two gremlin cucks in here!!!!! we’re def missing one!!!!!!

 

literally the eyes emoji: Well, if I may ask, who is the other supposed ‘gremlin cuck’?

 

eyebrow goals:

 

evil gremlin cuck: lmfao

 

not so stealthy gayaru: ok fr, we only have one rule here-

 

not so stealthy gayaru: That there is only ONE gremlin cuck in this house.

 

not so stealthy gayaru: and I’m pretty sure yall already know who it is.

 

eyebrow goals: its me isnt it (´ｰ｀)

 

not so stealthy gayaru: wha- no!!!

 

not so stealthy gayaru: its matsuri motherfucking mizusatan!!!!

 

evil gremlin cuck: i think we broke her lmao

 

i love mei omg: harumin or vice prez??

 

evil gremlin Vick: mmm... works either way ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

8:25 PM

 

 

HARUYUZU IS REAL: hi guys :)

 

 

 


End file.
